The After Life
by jcbapril27
Summary: I'm so sorry this turned out to be such a long story so I cut it short and I'm writting the rest of the book right now. The After life is about the life of Jacob and Renesmee after Breaking Dawn. I know Stephanie Meyer is done writting her Twilight Series and I was so disappointed so I decided to write one of my own. Hope you enjoy thanks!


**Renesmee POV**

I don't like Jacob Black not one bit. He used to be my best friend but after my mother explained what was happening I hated him for life.

"Oh, come on Nessie you know you love me!" Jacob said to me. I don't love him any more I never loved him I've always hated him. I hated him even more when mommy told me he imprinted on me.

"Even if I did love you Jacob you would have to wait another 5 years I'm only six." I know I'm learning at young age but I have the brain of a twelve year old and I understand _everything _I'm told. I turned around and started running for the cottage I knew I wouldn't make it but at least I could try. I was starting to yell for mommy and daddy because I knew what they were and I knew they would hear me and help. Mommy loves me more than anything in the world she dislikes me being with Jacob because she wants me all to herself. He grabbed me by my mouth and twisted me around harshly.

"Nessie" He gritted through his teeth "You know you love me and you know you have to marry me. It's going to happen and you can't do anything about it!" he started screaming. I hated it when he sceamed he was scary when he got mad. He dropped his hands immediately and sat in the dirt. He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." I could tell he was upset. I sat down next to him patting his shoulder.

"It's ok Jacob no need to get upset you know I'm strong." I tried to comfort him. "It's ok I know you can't control it." He started to slow down and take a deep breath, obviously he was able to control it, he still looked upset.

"No Renesmee I can't control it! When we go off and marry each other I won't be able to control it and possibly kill you!" Jacob started to yell. Maybe he can't control it. He grabbed me and cradled me in his arms. "I just can't control it." he said more calmly. I started to get up but he grabbed me again. "Stay" he told me.

"Jacob... I told you I don't love you that way anymore. I don't want us to get married and I will try as hard as I possibly can for us not to." I told him sweetly "I want to stay with mommy and daddy."

"But Renesmee..." He tried telling me. After that I ran to mommy and daddy. When I was running to the cottage I saw a glipse of clothes flying across an open field. I saw the red russet fur flying across the wood and disappeared. I sighed. I hated it when I upset Jacob but I really did not like him at all. I loved mommy and daddy I wanted to stay with them forever in the cottage. Once I got close to the cottage I saw daddy standing out there with a curious look. I ran to him and he picked me up in his arms and cradled me. He brought me in the cottage and sat me down in my rocking chair.

"It's ok Nessie, I heard everything." He started to say but then he was whispering something quickly that I was not able to hear. Just then mommy was in the room sitting in daddy's lap and me in her's. She stroked my hair softly speaking little words to me.

"It's ok. It's alright. I heard everything to." she spoke to me with words of an angel. She was just like an angel but I knew she was the exact oppisite... vampire... I couldn't even say the word I loved mommy and daddy no mater what. I reached up to touch her face.

I showed her everything Jacob did, him yelling, craddling me, almost crying. I couldn't stand it which she understood. She started to cry, tears streaming down her face. I reached higher to dry out every tear and kissed her lightly on both of her cheeks. Daddy looked at both of us protecting us both because I knew he always would. I reached for daddy's comfort not quite able to reach it. He started to get up; he set us both down and he closed my eyes and kissed mommy like never before. I could tell she was the one who stopped first and gestured to me. He sighed disappointed. He started to walk out of the room.

"Promise not to leave, daddy?" I said tears starting to fill my eyes. He walked quickly back to me and mommy. Mommy sighed because she didn't want to let happen what happened last year.

He picked me up and cradled me. "Why would I leave you?" He whispered as I reached up to touch his face. Although I did know he knew what I was talking about. I showed him what happened a year ago, The Voultri coming and almost killing me and my family. Mommy handing me to Jacob. Mommy giving Jacob the bag and giving him exact instructions. When I lowered my hand and looked at daddy's face tears were streaming down his face. He hugged me tighter at the exact moment mommy got up and hugged us both. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Promise?" I said as tears were starting to stream down my own face. I started whimpering louder and louder and I got hear Jacob howling in the distance.

"Never would I do that Renesmee. Never would I..." Daddy assured me choking on the last words. I knew the last words "_Never would I leave you"_ Daddy kissed mommy again and handed me off to her. Daddy walked quitely out the door trying to wipe the last of his tears. I saw him run into the forest and that was it.

**Jacob POV**

I felt horrible of what I just did. Once I saw Renesmee running I knew she didn't love me anymore and I knew I did something wrong. I really, really wanted to kiss her, I'll wait till she's ten. Man, she is stubborn just like her mother not knowing when she loves me or not. Then when I was running back to Billy's I saw a strip of white fly by me. _Damn Edward what do you want! _I thought as I kept running.

"Slow down" I heard him say. I didn't want to but for some reason I wanted to hear what he had to say. So I started to slow down and about 2 miles later I stopped. He finally caught his breath. "What do you think you were doing back there trying to hit on my daughter!" He started screaming.

"I know it was wrong I'm..." I sarted to say but then he stopped me and slapped me across the face. "Owwww! Did you forget your as hard as rock?!" He slapped me across the face again but this time more of a punch.

"How dare you hurt my DAUGHTER like that! She is crying her face off because of how much you hurt her. She hates you, can't you just except that!" he started screaming. I heard Renesmee crying in the distance and I know her and Bella can hear everything. My Bella, my Renesmee. "You are talking about my wife, bud! You are not her's nor Renesmee's! HOW DARE YOU! You know how much I love them both."

"No wait, don't slap me across the face. I have something important to say. You know how much I love both Renesmee and Bella." A little growl came from his mouth. He gritted his teeth together trying not to hurt me, well not to much. "Bella's like my little sis' can't you except at least that."

"No I can't. But here's the problem little Jakey Poo... YOUR NOT HER BROTHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" He started to say. "Now go home never come back and if you do... well you'll just have to wait and see."

"No Renesmee?" Gosh this is harsh I can't stay away from Renesmee.

"Not even Renesmee, and your gonna have to deal with it if you can't stay away from her." After that he ran away nothing more to say. I could hear poor little Renesmee in the distance crying her heart out. Though not even his slap across my face or me having to stay away would ever make up for what I just did.

**Bella POV**

I love Jacob, not the way I love Edward, but I really hated how he hurt my little Nessie. "Shhh it's ok Nessie. Everything is going to be fine. Daddy is fixing everything." She was sitting in my lap now Edward, my love, went to go slap Jacob, not the smartest idea.

"But mommy I hurt Jake. He really loves me; I just don't like him that way though. I really wish he hadn't imprinted me." Renesmee said with tears in her eyes I knew she just wanted to forget this moment.

"I know sweetie, me to, but it's getting late. It's time for you to take a bath and have dinner." I told her, I really hated Jacob for imprinting on my daughter. It was really weird for me to think I was a mother, a wife, and to have my own daughter.

"Can we go hunting?" She asked she knew I was trying to distract her. That would be worse because she used to go hunting with Jacob.

"Not today sweetie. I think it would remind you to much of you know who. We can go see Carlsile we need more blood for you." I told her sweetly just then Edward came in and I ran to him with Renesmee in my arms. She looked at Edward and he knew exactly what we were talking about. Renesmee touched both our cheeks and showed us a picture of a warm blooded bottle of blood. We both nodded. I looked at Edward concerend because I knew she needed to start eating regular human food if she wanted to go to school. I decided that would be to dangerous we could just home school her for the time being.

"Let's have a family night." Edward said into the phone, obviously to Alice. I could hear some low mumbling and I could tell Alice was interested.

"Ok see you in fifteen minutes." I gestured to Edward to go and asked for the phone. "Wait, Bella wants to talk to you." Before he handed me the phone he covered the speaker. "Are you ok, love?"

"I'm fine. Just go ahead I have a suprise." I responded I wanted to get my best clothes and get Edward's present for our anniverary. I hope he hadn't forgot.

"You sure, love?" He asked again "I don't want you to go alone." I nodded and handed him Renesmee and took the phone.

Once I knew he couldn't hear I rushed to our room. "Alice, it's me. Todays our anniversary how fast can you put up decorations?"

"Don't worry I never forget these things. There already hung up." Alice told me laughing " Love you girl see you soon."

"Thank you so much, I love you and Alice make sure when I get there distract him for me take him in a different room besides yours. I'm gonna suprise him by wearing my wedding dress later."

"Ok see you soon." After that I hung up, I put on a blue satin dress that I've never worn before. It gathered up on the bottom and had sequins on the top and the rest was smooth. I grabbed my wedding dress from last year and put it in a big bag to hide in Alice's room. I ran down towards the river once I got there I jumped gracefully and I saw Alice taking Edward in a different room thank goddness. Once I got to the back door I said hi to everyone briefly and ran up to Alice's room to hide my dress. I took it out so it wouldn't wrinkle and I tried to find a place to put it. She had a different outfit for everyday. Though I found a hook special for belts and scarves and I hung it there. I ran downstairs to meet everyone. Alice was right she had decorated and I really hoped Edward didn't forget.

"Bella, love." Edward said when we both entered the room at the same time. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it. Are you ok? You look hurt."

"Don't be serious Edward I'm fine." I told him. But was I really fine? I wasn't sure. He picked me up and took me into another room. His room. He told Rosalie to watch Renesmee.

"Are you sure your ok?" He whispered to me again once we were in his room. "By the way, you look beautiful in that dress."He put his hand up to my forehead. I decided to have some fun with this and I think thats why he asked.

"No I don't think I'm fine." I said as I saw the delight in his face. "I think I need something but I'm not sure what." After that he set me down and put me in his lap. He started kissing me all in one motion. I smiled slightly because this was exactly what I wanted.

"Better yet" He mumbled with his lips still on mine. I nodded my head, but this time I started the kiss. It was just like the one we did in our room with Renesmee there. I stopped and put my hands on his face and concentrated trying hard not to think about our anniversary. I though about everything starting with when we meet, Him leaving me, he frowned at that one, Him running away to the Volturi, me stopping him just in time. Then all of a sudden everything stopped. I looked up and I saw him kissing me.

"I can't do this if your inturrupting" I smiled. I loved it when he got mad because he intrupted something of mine.

"Damn it." He said cussing under his breath. He finally stopped. "Do it again?" he asked still mumbling. I could tell he was hypnotized by my beauty, just like I used to be. I put my hands back up to his face and focused he smiled when I showed him everything, our wedding, our honey moon, because I really wanted to go back, I showed him everything me and him did. I stopped he frowned. "Keep going." He mumbled.

"I have no more." He picked me up still dazed and fell back down on the bed with me on top of him. I think he did that intentionally.

**Edward POV**

I hated it so much when Bella had no more to show me but I loved it when she did. I took her and kissed her again like never before. This showed her I loved her and Renesmee more than anything in the world. She stopped me dang it just like earlier.

"Renesmee." She mumbled now dazed my beauty. "We've been in here for almost an hour." She looked at the clock and got up immediatly. I looked at the clock myself and saw that it was almost 7:00.

"Damn" I said. She reached for me and I picked her up. I hope she remembered it was our anniversary. I carried her swiftly down the stairs. She gave me a quick little kiss before we got to the bottom step. I carried her into the living room where everyone was waiting. "Hello everybody." Dang why am I talking all formal. " I have a special suprise for Bella." She was blushing and I immediatly knew she forgot.

"What is it?" Bella asked me. Maybe she didn't forget.

"Here you go." I answered as I handed her the envolope. It said...

_I hope you didn't forget but I'm pretty sure you didn't. Happy Anniversary! I got you a present for me, you, and Renesmee but you will just have to wait and see. You've been there before and so have I, it's where we first started our family. So technically Renesmee has been there but she hasn't seen it with her own eyes. We kissed, had sex, and explored the island. Island Esme. Love you, love. Edward._

"Awwww thank you!" Bella said with tears in her eyes. She reached up to kiss me but I picked her up so she didn't have to reach far.

"We leave today." I told her "Everythings already packed. It will be exactly like last year." She smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Yay. Now it's time for my present." She said delighted. And I was so glad she hadn't forgot.

"You didn't forget?" I asked. That was a dumb question because I knew she would never forget.

"No, silly. Now I have two gifts." She said.

"But I didn't give you two gifts."

"You gave me an extra one you gave me you."

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Everyone in the room said. I forgot we were still all together.

**Bella POV**

"Here you go." I told Edward as I handed him my gift. He slowly opened the box and took out the gold watch. He flipped it around to see if there was anything special on it. He flipped to the back and read it out loud.

"Atto Bella oas." Edward read. "Thank you so much, love."

"What in the world does that mean." Jasper asked. "That sounds like greek to me."

"Haha because it Greek you idiot." said Edward "It means From your Bella."

"Oh. And I am not an idiot." Said Jasper. Everyone laughed at that. Alice leaned into Jasper and whispered something. I knew it was about my wedding dress.

"Come Edward." said Jasper and he led Edward up the stairs.

"Ok, Come Bella." Said Rosalie and Alice.

"Do you want to come Renesmee?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah." she answered. I picked her up and we flew upstairs to Alice's Room. Rosalie fixed my hair and make up while Renesmee watched admiring me.

"You ready to put on the dress?" asked Alice.

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered "Do you think it will fit? I mean after Renesmee..." Renesmee looked at me confused.

"Oh, never though of that." Alice told me. "I'm sure it will fit." I thought about biting my nails but that would be to much. Rosalie stood me up as Alice slipped on the dress. She buttened up all the buttons and secured the top. "It fits. Perfectly."

"It does. Perfectly." I repeated because it did fit perfectly. Renesmee ran to me and gave me a hug. I crouched to her height.

"You look beautiful, mommy." She whispered to me. Tears were welling in her eyes just like mine. She looked just like Me and Edward. I was glad I kept this baby in my womb.

"Thank You sweetie." I told her.

"Are you ready? Edward wants to know what's up." said Alice.

"What do you mean he wants to know what's up?"

"Jasper's keeping his eyes closed ever since they got to his room." she responded.

"Oh, lets go then." I said as I picked up Renesmee and brushed my fingers through her big thick curls. We walked out of Alice's door and walked down the staircase just like our wedding day. Jasper had his hands over Edward's eyes and once he saw me in veiw he removed his hands and let Edward know what was going on. Tears swelled up in his eyes once he saw me because I'm sure I look even prettier than before.

"Awww, love." He said with tears streaming down his face. "I didn't know..." He started sobbing I must have been the most beautiful thing in the world, I didn't really know I haven't looked in the mirror lately. Once I reached him he rocked me in his arms.

"This is your second present." I murmured to him sweetly.

"I don't deserve this." He whispered back.

"I don't deserve you." I responded, because I really didn't. We started dancing and just swaying back and forth it was kinda awkard being with everyone but at least I had Edward. I looked around and everyone was gone except for me, Edward, and little Renesmee right at our feet. We both picked her up and set her in the middle of us.

"I don't want to interupt anything." she finally said. "It's your anniversary you two should have some alone time." she giggled because she knew once the time she left the room we would be making out like craze.

"Aww Renesmee." I said as I kissed her cheek. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. We love you more than anything in the world."

"Except for daddy." She giggled again. I giggled to. "Besides Jasper and Emmett are outside having an armwrestle. I bet on them both to see who would win." Me and Edward both laughed and kissed Renesmee on the cheek and set her down. She ran out the back door and toward the woods where I could hear them wrestling. Once she was out of the room. She was probably right. We did make out like craze I thought it would never end. We were on top of each other. Eventually we fell over it was just like having sex just without the sex part. Edward finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"I thought vampires don't have to breath."I murmered to him. I was on top of him now no longer dancing obviously.

"They don't but I must know whats on your mind?" He asked dazed. Honestly I wasn't really sure what was on my mind. Nothing was on my mind anymore when I was kissing him.

"Everything. Mostly you. Our wedding our honey moon." I responded simply. He sighed.

"Ahhh our honey moon. That happened to be on my mind too." He said."I never wanted to stop." I saw tears in his eyes and I was wondering why he was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"What's wrong well, our honey moon of course. Your lucky your alive right now. I could have killed you." He answered with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh sweetie don't act like you did on our honey moon you were flipping out." I told him. He stopped crying and I wiped away his tears for him. I started kissing him again but I pulled him up with me. My tounge traced his lips carefully. I eventually made it to the inside tracing every feature of his mouth. I then felt his tounge doing the same thing. His tounge was tracing my lips and it also made it to the inside of my mouth. Eventually our tounges met his was just staying in one place. I took my tounge and lifted his tounge I pushed it, I wiggled it, and played with it. Dang this was fun. Eventually he moved his tounge and his tounge interlocked with mine like a handshake, and before I knew it we were french kissing. I just now thought of this but I've never french kissed anyone before. He finally pulled away sighing.

"It's time to go, love." He picked me up and took me outside where everyone else was.

"Wait." I said. He stopped though I knew it was time to go. "One more." I mumbled. He sighed and laughed all at the same time and shook his head.

"We can do it once we get to the Island." He set me down and I ran for the woods hurrying to get Renesmee.

"So, you to lovebirds finally stopped." said Emmett. "When did you finally stop. I mean come on Edward she is so irresistable."

"Oh shut up." I said smacking Emmett on the shoulder.

"For your info we stopped yesterday." Edward told Emmett tackling him to the ground. "And you never say such things about my WIFE again. Understood?" Emmett just nodded nothing else he could say. I grabbed him and got him off Emmett. I grabbed Emmett and got him off the ground.

"I never thought a girl would help me up." said Emmet shaking his head back and forth.

"I'll talk with you later." I told Edward poking my finger in his chest. Then I walked over to Emmett. "Never do anything like that again, ok?" I told him with the nicest sweetest voice ever. "Besides your my brother, that would just be wrong." And with that I slapped Emmett across the face reaptedly till he dropped to his knees. I kissed him on the cheek. "Your welcome." I murmured I grabbed Renesmee and gave her a big hug.

**Renesmee POV**

Mommy kissed me and hugged me and never let go of me till we got to the island. It was called Island Esmee it just happened to be the Island my mommy and daddy's honeymoon was. I think a honey moon is where the mommy and daddy buy a baby. So I must be from here. Anyway, I won the bet with Jasper and Emmet, Emmet won, of course. I made $20 in just have an hour so mommy said we can go shopping once we get home.

"I don't know if it's a good idea o let her do that." I heard Edward whisper to Mommy once they put me to sleep in my room.

"It will be fine. She didnt have any trouble when the Volturi came and all our friends and family came. Besides she's older now, and we have taught her everything we could. I think it's time we put her to the test." said mommy in reply.

"I'm afraid it's to big of a test. More like a final in school except not studying for it."

"But she has studied for it. She does fine with Charlie..." Mommy stopped I heard her leave the kitchen and walk to her room without Edward. I could sense daddy sitting down on the couch regreting everything he has done. Although I don't I'm glad mommy and daddy made this decision. Or else I wouldn't be here. I could here mommy sobbing quietly to herself , though I did not want to disturp her and I was feeling lonely. So I quietly got out of bed with my blankie and stuffed animal holding them tightly and walked to the living room where I found daddy sitting on the couch pretending to watch tv, but on the inside I'm sure he was a nervous wreck. I walked around to the other side of the couch and cuddled up next to my daddy. He hugged me and squeezed me tightly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart did I wake you?" He asked me kindly. I shook my head no and we stayed there all night till I felt daddy pick me up. I must of fallen asleep by then because the next thing I knew it was the next morning.


End file.
